The Kurt Mountain Mission
by havanatitiana
Summary: 18 year old Gon and Killua have to work with two girls to finish a hunter mission. Feelings will develop and adventure will happen! Gon x OC Killua x OC
1. Looking for adventure

I don't own hunter x or any of its characters! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The breeze blew his hair as he laid on the grass a few inches away from his best friend. Time had passed so quickly… he didn't notice. Now they were 18 years old and had nothing, _absolutely_ nothing to do but laze around. He was slowly getting tired of the boring life he and his friend were having. They had actually earned _so_much that they didn't have to worry about money any more. But he new they both wanted some adventure.

"Ne, Gon… I want to do something new" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah… me too. But there isn't much to do here, is there?" answered Gon as the stretched his arms.

"I now, but maybe we should try somewhere else… I don't now try to get a job. At least that would be fun." He said staring at Gon questioningly.

"Maybe you're right, Killua. Let's go somewhere else and… improvise."

"Sounds fun… I'm in."

"Killuaa!... Run faster! We're losing the train!" Gon yelled as they ran down the street.

"Don't worry! There's no way we're missing the train.." Killua answered trying to catch up to his friend. And grabbed him by the arm slowing him down. "I'm sure we'll be on time."

"Killua! I thought you were _sure_ about there being no way for us to miss the train..!" Gon yelled middle in the station.

"Hm… I was sure. I guess I miscalculated. Sorry!" he grinned back a Gon.

"All right…¬¬.. now we have to buy new tickets for the next train."

They paid a young lady for the new tickets, and she seemed to look at them with a funny look. "Thank you!" said Gon as Killua waved to the salesgirl.

They had to wait for about 2 hours until the train got there. They got in and sat in front of an old lady and who seemed like her granddaughter. The train started to move slowly.

"What a pair of handsome gentleman we have the pleasure of sitting with!" said the old lady. Gon and Killua just smiled awkwardly, but the girl suddenly spoke up.

"Grandma', don't you see you make them feel uncomfortable. Don't you guys?" she said laughing at them. Killua was about to murder the girl, even though she was pretty and around 16 (maybe?).

"No, really it's okay. Don't worry old lady, it's fine with us." Gon replied smiling, before Killua did anything.

"Oh no, it's not fine. You'll see. I once met this guy in Maidami…" she started lecturing them about how they should react like. As she told them about her life, the old woman sweatdropped and Gon was about to blame Killua for missing the last train, but he didn't as soon as he saw his terrified face. That was right; Killua had a big problem with this kind of girls.

After about 4 hours of traveling they _finally_ got to their station and literally _ran_out of the train, with the girl screaming an "I had a lot of fun talking to you" and waving a good-bye.

"Boaaah! That was tiring." Killua let himself fall to the ground and opened the bottle that was supposed to be the water supply for the trip, which he didn't open, because ha was shocked, tired, angry, scared, hating the girl they sat next to.

"Yeaah… but anyways, we cannot sit here now. We have to find a hotel or something. It's getting late" Gon started walking towards the exit, as he dragged his backpack with him. Killua got up and caught up with him. "Fine."

They entered the first 5 star Hotel they found and walked up to the man behind the reception.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" smiled the man and added. "Are you looking for someone here?"

"No. We want to check in." said Gon in his cheerful tone of his. And when Killua saw the unbelieving face of the receptionist he put out a bunch of bills and threw it on the table. "What do we get with that?"

"O.o! A-any room, gentlemen." He said and gave the presidential suit.

The guys took the elevator to the top floor and entered their room. They threw their bag somewhere in the suit and took a nice good-night sleep.

The next day, they woke up and went over to the hunter-center in what seemed one of the biggest cities in the northern hemisphere. They talked to a man and he said he would find them a mission, which they had to pick up the next day at 9:00 am.

"Okay" said Gon "now we have to relax before we get started."

"Let the fun begin."

To be continued…

This chapter was some kind of introduction to the story…

Please review!


	2. Meeting

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Okay" said Gon "now we have to relax before we get started."

"Let the fun begin."

"Let the fun begin." –

Gon and Killua had a relaxing day in a spa and a restaurant, a.s.o. They woke up the next day, had a big tasty breakfast and then they headed to the hunter-center. They asked a young lady about their mission and she gave them a ordinary-looking paper.

"Mr Freeks and Mr Zaoldyeck, you can open this letter with aura." She said.

"Ok! Thank you so much." Gon said with a cheerful voice.

They walked out of the center and sat down on a coffee-bar. Killua ordered a coffee and Gon asked for a orange juice.

"Ok then... let's do this!" Killua said as he opened the letter by applying nen into it. It opened slowly and as soon as Killua read what was written inside, he jumped and stood up.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" he screamed in disbeliev.

"What? Killua?" asked a curious Gon. "Killua? Come on! Tell me! KILLUA!

"Oh why T_T. Ok... I'll just read it to you. Here I go:

"Dear Sir or Madam Hunter,

The World Hunter Federation has the pleasure to inform you, that this year, we will be trying a new idea with some missions. It's really simple. Each hunter or group that gets these kind of letters will have to find hunter or hunters to work with. You won't get paid if you don't find your partner and work with him or her.

Your mission:

Recover the crown of the Emperator of Ganroe.

Your partner/s:

May Kishimawa (16)

Karin Johnson (17)

Payment: 1 billion each person.

We hope this works alright and you complete your mission successfully. Sincerely,

The World Hunter Federation""

"Woooow! This could be a good oportunity to meet people! We could have a great time Killua and it's a huge payment, cheer up!" Gon was obviously happy with the situation.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Gon?!" Killua seemed surpised by the reaction of his friend. "We are going to work with two GIRLS! GIRLS! You know what that means, don't you?"

"Um... sweet?" asked Gon innocently. "Ehh...not guys?

"No, Gon! No! Girls…. Girls… they're all crybabies AND they're weak.

"Oh, but aren't they sweet : )!"

"You're hopeless..." Killua sweatdropped. "Anyways... we don't have to find them. We can do the work and not get paid!"

"Noooo! Killua let's try... at least!" Gon pleaded. "Let's try... and if we end up not liking them we can go away and do the mission by ourselves."

"Hm... fine... we're probably not going to like them anyways..."

"Huh? What?" asked Gon.

"What? Nooothing...," Killua smiled "Ok, first we have to know where they are. So let's go to the hunter-center and search for info."

They both headed to the center and found that both girls had been last seen one day ago in a town nearby. So they packed all their stuff and went find them.

When they got to the town, the realized how TINY it was. It consisted of about only 20 or 25 houses, 10 or 12 stores and shops, and some kind of hostel. They entered a store and approached an old woman.

"Hello, miss." said Killua calmly. "We're looking for two girls that were here two days ago... their names are May and Karin... Could you possible know them?"

"Ohhh... yes they ate lunch here today. I mean, those were their names, and it's not as if you could find many young people down here, much less with the same names. I thiiink I may have heard something about shopping. If so, they may be in any of the stores in town. Believe me, if they are in one of them, you will find them."

"Ok, thank you so much, miss." said Gon and rushed out of the restaurant, with Killua following him.

"Why is it that girls always like to shop?" Killua said angrily.

"Ohh.. it's ok, Killua."

They just entered almost every store in town and, finally, they entered the last one.

"If we don't find them here, I'll die..." Killua thought.

As they walked in they started hearing some voices, actually, both feminine voices. One seemed kind of tired and angry, while the other one had playful and high voice.

"Oooh... come on Karin! You know I have only one pair of pants, and when they're dirty I have nothing else to wear!"

"No! You have said that a thousand times... we've been shopping for about one day in these crappy shops! I want to rest!"

"But it's not my fault that there are only old woman dresses in this town : ( !" The first voice answered.

The guys approached the girls in a hey-we-would-like-to-speak mood. Finally, one girls, the one that seemed tired, turned around and looked at them.

"Um... we're a little busy here..." she said impatiently "Is there anything we could help you with?"

"E... yeah.." Gon started saying. "Are you May and Karin?"

"Yes we are!" said the other girl happily stepping forward. "Who are you guys?

"Eheh... I am Gon... he is Killua." Gon said with a wide smile.

"Pleased to meet you! I am May. And she, over there is Karin."

"Hey there" could be heard from behind.

Killua had just realized. He had to check the girls out. Anyways... girls were for only cheking out, weren't they? The high-pitchy-voiced girl was wearing sandals, a pair of shorts that went up above her knees and a light blue t-shirt. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, she smiled a lot and wore no makeup. The other girl had a brown leather jacket, a blue shirt under it, plane black jeans and converse shoes. She actually had some black pen on her eyes.

They were both beatiful girls, but... anyways he didn't like girls.

"Mm... well." Gon started. "We're here to tell you that you'll be on a mission with us. I mean... you are hunters, aren't you?

"Of course we are. So you're the guys we'll be getting this mission done with... ok. Should we start now?" asked Karin.

"Sure." Answered Gon. "Let's go to the city."

"You mean civilization. Finally!" Killua spoke up for the first time.

Everybody laughed as they headed to the bih city nearby.

To be continued...

Ok! I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you! :)


	3. Mission

Well.. here it goes. Enjoy! : )

Chapter 3

"You mean civilization." Killua spoke up for the first time.

Everybody laughed as they headed to the bih city nearby.

"Finally!" Gon streched his arms.

"Boaaahh! I'm so tired!" said May supporting herself on her knees.

"Yeah... me too..." added Karin lazily yawning "Right now, I would love to sleep... and it's already 10 o'clock."

"M... are you girls always tired?" asked Killua frowning "Let's go to the hotel we we're staying in..."

When they got to the hotel, the girls asked how expensive the cheapest room was.

"400 for only ONE night?!" May said (more like screamed..) as Karin simply sweatdropped "We can't afford that..."

"Oh... but it wouldn't be ok if you sleep somewhere else... the next hotel it's 45 or so minutes away from here." Gon thought for a second and then looked up. "I know, Killua! We can pay for room for them! As a… gift... for... their… birthday! Yeah, birthday."

"What?! Why didn't I see this coming? ¬¬...I'm not spending that amount of money on these girls. I refuse!

"Nani? M... you're mean with girls, Killua..." Gon thought a little harder. Killua sweatdropped and hoped he didn't think about... "That's it! Our room is big enough for the four of us! You girls can sleep there." Killua facepalmed as he thought he would've preferred to pay.

"Oh... really?" said Karin looking at a sighing Killua. "You sure?"

"What! Really!" laughed May happily and hugged the both "Thanks you so much!"

"Ok then!" said Gon walking towards the elevator. "Let's go!

The four stepped on the elevator and didn't say a word. The elevator soon got to the top floor (the 50th floor or something) and they walked across a luxus hallway until the finally got to the last door. Killua got the card out of his pocket and opened it and...

"Huh?!" May opened her eyes like plates as she walked into the "room" (more like apartment) and admired every expensive item. "This looks like the room of a rockstar, LOL XD!"

"Hehehe..." Killua smirked as he watched Gon enter the suite and show May around.

"You're not real rockstars, are you?" Karin could hear May joking around.

"Wow... How come you can afford all of this?" Karin was not as amazed as the other girl, but was really shocked.

"Um... it's simple actually. Working and earning." Answered Killua blankly and headed towards the kitchen and started eating one of those chocolates with a neko face.

Karin simply walked towards Gon, who was talking with May.

"Um... hey.. Gon?" she asked worrying she was wrong about his name.

"Yes?" Gon turned around smiling.

"Can.. Can I take a bath?" she asked

"Yes of course, there's the bathroom-and there are plenty of towels." He answered pointing at the bathroom.

Karin entered the bathroom and started undressing. She took all her bathing things and got into the bath tube.

"Is that...!?" she looked at something amazed and happy. "Hihi...a bubble bath for me... :P"

"Gon?" Killua asked around the suit. "Are you aroouund?"

He heard May and Gon talking with excitement.

"Well, it seems I'm now stuck to these girls" Killua threw the chocolate-envelopes away, started brushing his teeth and opened a door.

Karin heard a door opening and tried to see if it was May or... someone else. She thought about asking, but was too shy to do so. She sat on the tube and leaned to see, but it wasn't enough. She pushed herself up as she thought that if it was a guy who saw her there, he would...

"Oh crap..." she said red ad a tomato.

Killua had opened the room and had just entered the bathroom. He froze half-way and dropped his t-shirt he was holding (yeah, he wasn't wearing one) and a toothbrush. He had his mouth open and there was toothpaste coming out of it. Karin, a few seconds later, only managed to put her arms in front of her exposed upper-self as she blushed. They stayed like that for some time, until Killua finally reacted and stepped back.

"U-um... I-I-I'm... so-so-sorry... I-I mean I didn'tknowyouwerehere." He said looking away, running out of the bathroom and closing the door.

Karin looked at the spot where Killua had been standing just seconds ago and then she just drowned into the water up to her neck.

"Oh god..." she said sighing, but then she looked up remembering Killuas body and blushed "But... he was... so damn sexy."

Killua ran into his bedroom, and in his way, he saw May and Gon getting along very well... how could he have a such long conversation with a girl? Girl... girl! Oh crap! He had just! Killua turned red one more time as he remembered what he had seen. But it had been an accident, really... it's not like he was actually peeking on her... why would he anyway? It's not like she was hot or... but then he remembered again. Wasn't she...? He just told himself to stop thinking about that and went to eat more chocolate.

The next day they all met in the huge living room and decided to go to the center of the city to eat breakfast and then start researching about where they were supposed to go to. Killua and Karin were quiet, while Gon and May spoke about useless things. Then they started talking about the mission and they wouldn't talk to each other, but to Gon and May instead. They decided to split up to go to different places to find out more. May said she wanted to go with Gon, and he nodded.

"Wait!" Killua said quickly "If you're together you will only talk and do nothing. I think I should go with Gon and you girls together."

"Huh?" said May sheepishly "I have a better idea! Gon and me already know eachother, so I sould go with you and Karin should go with Gon :D"

Everyone agreed and May started walking towards the hunter-center with Killua, while Gon and Karin headed to the central library. After some time Killua thought the girl talked a lot, but wasn't that bad either.

Karin and Gon started talking about stuff and he thought that they could really be friends.

"Hey Karin... Can I ask you something?" asked Gon curiously.

"Yes of course... what is it?" she smiled back at him.

"Is there anything going on between you and Killua?"

"What?" her eyes looked at Gon and then away. "Of course not! I've only known him for four days!"

"That has nothing to do with it! Anyone can fight when they first meet!" he said innocently.

"Oh..." Karin smiled relieved. "No... it's not like we fought or anything... Don't worry"  
"Oh... alright" Gon answered but realized she had told a half truth. Then they started talking about something else.

On the other side Killua and May got some info and our Zaoldyeck friend was now talking openly with her. She somehow reminded him of Gon and that made him feel at ease.

"Oh... look, Killua! There's Gon and Karin coming that way. Hi!" She walked faster to meet them. "How was it? Did you get any information?

"Yes, we have some information about the people that might have stolen the crown. Did you get any?"  
"Yeah" answered Killua "Let's sit somewhere and talk about it."

Everybody agreed and sat down in a park nearby. They realized they had some valuable info and it would be easy from now on to get to the person who had stolen the crow. They decided they would work the way they did but switch partners every time. That way they would be able to use everyones ability's in different combinations.

Almost a month after that they met in the same park again and agreed that there were only two probable responsible thiefs. And they were both part of powerful mafia-groups, that collected that sort of things. Suddenly they heard a quiet noise on a tree and they all turned around to find out that they were surrounded... but by who?

Okey guys :P! I hope you liked this chapter and... please review!


	4. Info and Departing

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Suddenly they heard a quiet noise on a tree and they all turned around to find out that they were surrounded... but by who?

"Oh… shit." Said Killua standing up and looking around. There were exactly 12 enemies, who he and Gon wouldn't have so much trouble fighting, but they had two girls along with them… he frowned. "How come we didn't realize this sooner.."

"Damn.." said Karin biting her lip and standing in front of May, who was a little younger and also had less experience than herself.

"Hello, kids." said the enemy that looked like the leader in a mocking tone. "I'm sorry to inform you that this is as far as you go."

Then they attacked the four of them in groups of three. While Gon was defending himself he kept on checking on May and Karin… they were doing ok. He smiled and concentrated on finishing his opponents. Killua had just realized the same fact and he just went back to finishing his battle.

They all finished their enemies simultaneously and gathered around the leader, who was being held down by Gon.

"Let me do this" said Killua and his eyes darkened "Who sent you here, why and where is he."

"Y-You should know… you were sent to take my bosses property away… And.. he-he's at the top of Kart Mountain.." he said and coughed blood. Killua just stared at him, took his arm.. and threatened to break it.

"K-Killua.." said May and tears appeared in her eyes. "Please don't…" Gon too started to tell him not to torture the man, but Killua didn't listen to them.

"Killua" Karin said. Her face was stern as Killua looked at her "We know that what he told us is the truth, we already suspected of them. There's no need for him to be tortured."

Killua looked into her eyes and thought a while about it and released his grip. They all sighed relieved and Gon let the man go.

"Well, he just finished our investigation for us!" Smiled May.

"Hell yeah!" smiled Gon. "See Killua? Girls aren't always weak."

"What?" Both girls looked at him with veins popping of their heads. Killua stared at Gon, and then looked at the girls and sweatdropped.

"Hehehe… I was joking, Gon! How come you didn't realize that." Gon and May smiled and let an "Ohh" escape. But Karin looked at him suspiciously; she knew it had been no joke. They started walking to the hunter-center to find out more about the Kart Mountain. They got the info they needed and went to the hotel. They spent another next month searching for information about the mafia group, planning a strategy, getting ready and waiting for the next train, which departed only every 2 weeks or so. One afternoon they were going to get sleeping bags, but on the way the passed by a man who was doing some weird and cool looking dancing on the street, and he was really good.

"Wooooww…" said Gon inspired.

"That's right.." answered May and their eyes shined as they watched him. Karin and Killua looked at the man and kept walking.. ASSUMING both Gon and May would follow them. BIG mistake.

Gon and May followed the man, who moved fast as he danced… and soon they had walked many blocks away from Karin and Killua. Suddenly the dancing man almost fell hard on the floor, and May held Gons hand because she thought the man would break his neck. The man never truly fell, it was just a trick, and he actually kept doing more dangerous tricks. Gon smiled at May and took her hand to calm her down. May looked at him and blushed lightly, smiled, and started enjoying the show once again. A while after that Gon remembered about Karin and Killua.

"Oh! May we have to go to the hunter-center!" to which May started running to that place, still holding Gon's hand.

Meanwhile Karin and Killua had realized the other two had followed the dancer along with the crowd.

"Damn this two… we'll have to wait until they come to the shop.." said Killua bored and threw himself on an armchair. Karin took seat next to him and stared at him.

"Killua, I know you did mean that about girls being weak." She said calmly, Killua froze and then looked at her guiltily. "I know most guys believe a girl can't be good hunters and are only good for shopping and crying.. but that's not true.

"Yeah.. maybe you're right. I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

"It's ok.. it's just like many girls believe all guys are all jerks, play with their feelings, just want sex or peek on them naked…" Karin said and remembered what had happened two months ago and blushed really hard. Killua noticed this too and blushed too. They had never really talked about that incident.

"E-eh.. yeah that… that was an accident." He stuttered and then sincerely looked up into her eyes. "Don't think I'm one of those man… couse I'm not. Really. I'm not even interested on getting close to woman"

Karin laughed evilly and poked him. "But it seems you were interested on getting close to Gon"

"Hell, no! That's not what I meant!" he said with a disgusted face.

Karin simply smiled and nodded her head. "I know! I was simply teasing you, hahaha!" Killua was just quiet and looked at her smiling face.

On that exact moment entered Gon and May running into the center and apologized, but they didn't seem to notice that they were STILL holding hands. Karin and Killua looked at each other with a devilish look on their eyes..

"Oh… Mayy.. a didn't know you had gotten together with Gon! Have you kissed already?" said Karin knowing May would blush and let go of Gons hand, which she did and walked to Karin to complain.

Killua had approached his friend wanting to make some jokes about him and May, but saw him blushing real hard and quietly asked. "What is going on between you and May? Does she mean something SPECIAL to you?"

"NO-NOTHING… THERE'S NO WHAY SHE WOULD MEAN NOTHING LIKE THAT TO ME." screamed Gon. The girls simply smiled and walked back to finish what they needed soon, as they had tickets for the next day.

The rest of the day was spent mostly by the girls together.

"Ne Killua, you think somethings wrong with the girls?" Gon asked.

"Neh… probably some girly issues" answered Killua and they all headed back to the hotel.

The next morning they all packed their stuff and headed towards the train station. They got on the train and started to go through the strategy once again. They took a break to eat lunch and to talk about nonsense. May talked less than usual and had a sad look on her face. Soon the night came and they all slept on their beds… well all except for Gon. Who had his mind filled with thought about May and about why she was acting so weird… he came to the conclusion that it had probably been a bad say or something and that she would be back to normal the next day. With that on mind he drifted to sleep.


	5. Feelings

Here come the next chapter… HELL YEAAAHHH ENJOY :D

Chapter 5

The next day they worked all morning on reviewing the plan, which they had done by lunch. They had something to eat and started with the nonsense talk and jokes. But to Gons surprise, May kept her strange behavior, just like the day before. After having something to eat she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Gon thought there was something fishy about it and after 10 minutes he said "Em… I'll go… emm.." Gon thought about an excuse. "Buy something to drink!" and with that he left the cabin they had for the four of them. Killua and Karin just kept talking about stuff. Gon stood outside the bathroom and approached his ear to the door… He heard May crying. He was really worried and knocked the door… but the door opened all by itself the first time he did. She had forgotten to lock it from the inside. He fully opened the door and peeked inside… he saw May sitting on the floor and wiping her tears away. Gon entered, closed the door and immediately kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing here? How did you come in?" she said not showing her face to him.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you and when I was outside the bathroom I heard you crying.. you had left the door unlocked."

"Oh….." she said looking at him, he already knew she was crying. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You have been acting weird lately… Did something happen to you?"

"Do you really care…?" May answered with innocent puppy eyes. She didn't really know if she should tell him.

"W-What? Of course I do… I.. I really care." Gon answered worriedly.

"Well… I think you would end up knowing anyways" She slowly said and started to shed tears once again. "I heard what you said to Killua! You didn't think of my in any special way… I don't want to blame you! It's ok, really. It's just that I thought you did and… well… imagined something could have happened… you know… between us."

"Wha…." Gon didn't believe his ears… he then put on a serious face "The truth is… I really I don't know why I said that to Killua. I didn't really think about it… I was embarrassed and said the first thing that came into my mind. I didn't want him to find out and go around teasing me and making me nervous"

"Find out?" May asked innocently.

"Er… find.. find.." Gon was blushing strongly and looking at the ground with his eyes closed. Suddenly he looked at her with determination in her eyes and said "I didn't want him to find out how much I care about you… That I have developed these feelings for you. How your smile makes my day so much brighter… and how interesting you are. May, I… I really like you!" he ended up with a wide smile.

"I…" May didn't know what to say for a while. But then smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Gon, I too feel this way about you..!"

Gon smiled and hugged her tighter, but suddenly CRAAAAASHHHH!

They broke their hug, Gon stood up and opened the door one bit to look at the corridor. There were masked men all around… they probably worked for the mafia from who the four of them were supposed to get the crown back. He quickly closed the bathroom door and looked at May who was pointing at the ventilation. The both of them climbed up and crawled a bit so they wouldn't find them. If they did the whole mission would be screwed.

Karin and Killua were talking when they heard the crashing and quickly hid on the luggage compartment, in which only one of them should fit widely, but they managed to close it with the both of them inside. He got a text from Gon saying they were save and hidden, the answered the same thing. Soon they realized that Killua was on top of Karin and they were completely pressed against each other… and they faces were two inches apart from the other. They were blushing and looking into the others eyes. Killua could feel Karins breasts pressed against his chest… and he couldn't help but remember the day he had seen her naked. He tried to get her naked image out of his head… he had always been able to when he tried… but he had never had her body pressed against him in the process! They were so close and the space was so little that they could feel their sweat. He couldn't help but get kind of aroused.. EVEN THOUGH he knew it was NOT the time. Karin on her side was really nervous.. she really thought Killua was handsome… EXRTREMELY handsome actually. And she thought he was so intelligent and cool… and kind even though he didn't look like it. The really liked him… and being this close to him. Suddenly she felt Killua get hard.. that was it. She was red as an ashamed tomato! Luckily she knew he could barely see her face because of the darkness of the compartment. So she thought for a while and decided she would take the chance… and she run her hands through his back, but barely, leaving a chance that he could think it was an accident. Killua was fighting his arousal when she touched him… she barely did, but he immediately got more aroused with that and looked into her eyes with fire in his. He responded slowly caressing the side of her body, from her hips to her shoulders. She shivered and he smiled… it had been no accident. He caressed her body softly and she arched her back on to him. He could tell she was jelly in his hands… and he was burning also. He supported his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear. Karin wanted to kiss him so badly… he was perfect to her. He was pressing his whole body against hers, and she could completely feel his hardness.

"Yeah.. I like it.. Killua I like you so much.." Karin whispered loosing her mind… she suddenly stopped feeling Killuas breath on her neck. He raised his head and looked into her eyes with a shocked look on his face. That was moment she knew she had done wrong on saying that… but she would not have dared any other time.

"What..?" Killua said slowly but firmly "You like me?"

"Y-yes….. I know maybe it's too soon… But I can't help it.."

Killua didn't know what to say… he wasn't thinking about anything, he didn't realize what he was doing and what I could've meant to her. He never really thought about he having a relationship with another girl and he actually had never known a girl this much (except for May, but she was so Gon alike that he just saw her as a sister, like Gon). Anyways, he didn't LIKE Karin or something… it was just nice talking to her. Yes, that was it. "I'm sorry… but I don't feel that way." He said looking into her eyes, which were now embarrassed and sad. This fact made him feel sorry and guilty. His head was now filled with thoughts about Karin and about himself and all that had happened and how come he had wanted to touch and kiss her so much. He had NEVER felt that way, he had always been able to control himself even with the most beautiful women (that probably were trying to get some info or money from him). Thinking about this he slowly and unconsciously supported his head on her shoulder once again. He could feel her tears on his face. But there was nothing he could do. He raised his head and looked at her and wanted to tell her she should move on or something like in the movies, but suddenly shooting was heard on their cabin. When he looked back at her, her eyes had widened and she was immobile.

"Huh? Karin?" Killua asked, but she made no response to that. And then he felt it, the warm liquid on his arm.. it was blood. But it wasn't his. Killua looked back al Karin. "Karin! Fuck…! hold on." Yes, she had been shot from the outside by COINCIDENCE. Killua pulled himself as high as he could so he wouldn't hurt her more. He removed her shirt to examine the wound. It was deep and had crossed her left lung. He carefully took out the bullet and started healing her with nen, something he'd learned to perfect through the years. But he had to hurry; he couldn't bring someone back to life. When he was halfway he stopped to look at her.. she wasn't even able to focus her sight or talk, he knew that he hadn't much time left. The thought her dying there, and him not being able to stop it, got him frustrated. Killua started losing his cool and got nervous, anxious, almost desperate. He started healing her once again.

"Karin…" He said with a trembling voice. "Karin, stay with me… look at me. Come on, say something." His chest hurt a lot, he couldn't stand the thought of her dying! His voice broke at the thought. "Karin… don't die, come on… please don't leave me.." Suddenly Karin widened her eyes and coughed blood.

"K-Killua…" she barely said. "It hurts a lot.. to…. Breathe…" Killua looked into her eyes and smiled. He now was calm and could heal her faster. A few minutes had passes and he was done; she was completely healed.

"We must wait here until they're all gone." He whispered while still hearing voices and crashing on the outside. She nodded and smiled. "Thank you… you must be tired because of the healing." She said smiling and hugging Killua tightly, to which he smiled back.

Killua was holding her and was happy she lived, but he also was having an inner war. She was now not wearing her t-shirt and his face was too close to her breasts, since he was laying on top of her shoulder. He wanted to caress her body and hear her make sounds of ecstasy, which he had to admit had already filled his dreams. He was fighting the urge to touch her right there, after all he had already rejected her feelings. "What is it that he feel for her?" he thought to himself.

"Hellooo dear passengers. We're talking this train hostage.. and were taking you to Kart Mountain… and you'll be honored to work for my boss. That it… please enjoy the trip! Hahahah…"

Killua and Karin looked at eachother… and the both of them thought the same… "CRAP".


	6. Hostages?

Thank you for reading *o*….. Previous chapter:

Chapter 6

"Hellooo dear passengers. We're talking this train hostage.. and were taking you to Kart Mountain… and you'll be honored to work for my boss. That it… please enjoy the trip! Hahahah…"

Killua and Karin looked at eachother… and the both of them thought the same… "CRAP".

Chapter 6

Karin and Killua got out of the luggage compartment and Karin put her shirt back on.

"Killua! Karin!" Gon entered the room running and hysterical (yeah.. Gon hysterical) "What are we going to do now T.T!"

"I don't know.." Killua looked at the floor, clearly concerned.

"Eh.. guys?" May had an idea. "I think this is for best… we should act like any other passenger and be afraid of everything… be weak.. and so on. We'll probably end up working for these mafia guys; that's our chance. We probably will end up working apart from each other, but that's why we should set a meeting place, day and hour."

"Wow, that's right May!" cheered Gon and hugged her, she simply blushed.

"Ok, then let's check the map we have of the mountain.. here it is." said Karin taking the map from the luggage compartment in which she and Killua had hid just minutes ago. "I think this is the best place to meet.." she pointed at a bridge not too close of the buildings.

"I think the best hour to meet there would be at 2 a.m. the night of tomorrow.." said Killua quietly. "Do we all agree?"

"Yeah!" everyboy answered and studied the map a little longer so they would be able to locate the bridge in the next days.

Then they sat for a short time until the train stopped and they waited for the kidnappers to enter their compartment.

"OK LADIES" said a rude and muscular man passing through the door. "Get in a line and follow me, quickly!"

Both girls put a terrified face and shook their bodies in fear. Both of them hugged the arm of the boys, who also looked concerned and afraid (none of the 4 was really afraid of course xD). The huge man looked at them and laughed with arrogance at their fear, then led them out of the train. All passengers were outside and orders were being given. All four of them got separated; both boys were set do hard labor and the girls were sent to work at the mansion.

Gon and Killua slowly walked down the dusty road following the big guys until they reached some kind of storage where they had to leave their shirts and put some yellow ones (probably so they could be identified). They were given some tools so they would immediately start working the land. Both of them new that on the fields they would be save… but they feared the fate the girls could face.

May and Karin walked side by side thinking about the exact same thing. When they approached the principal mansion they stood amazed; never had they seen such luxurious residence. They entered the gardens and, as soon as they did, their astonishment vanished. There were many girls and women working on the French garden and they had the saddest eyes both had ever seen. They went through the door and were left to wait at the lobby. Soon a man walked down half the stairs and looked down from above; he suddenly clapped his hands and whispered something to the guards that approached him. They went down and grabbed a few girls' arms and forced them up the stairs; two of them were Karin and May who looked at each other with concern. Maybe they had been caught, and it if was like that they would most probably die. They were thrown (yes, thrown) into a room which was later entered by the same man on the stairs.

"Hello girls and welcome to the main residence." He started as he sat himself on a huge armchair. "I'm the etiquette manager in this place and I've chosen you from a vast amount of females because of you have a refined and beautiful appearance. You will have the honor of directly serve the owners family, this is a great responsibility and it can turn out really well for you if you're good… but it can also turn into hell. So you'd better behave. In the wardrobe there are different sized working suits; you have 1 hour to shower and get dressed. Always remember; you must look REFINED and CLEAN. So, I'll leave you to your thing, I'll meet you in an hour in the main hall." He said leaving the room.

Every girl in the room was frightened, but quickly started doing as they were told. Karin and May looked at each other and nodded deciding it wasn't save to do anything yet and started getting ready. Soon after they realized the suits they were supposed to wear were the typical maid dress, but much shorter, with a very low cut neck and too sexy to be a normal maid dress. They really didn't want to imagine things, but only horrible things came to mind. She thought she'd always try to deform the dress as much as she could to keep some privacy. May looked down sadly but felt Karins hand hold hers; she was kindly smiling at her. May felt relieved, Karin was really strong, she would always feel saver around her. Reality was Karin was just as frightened as her, but she wanted her to feel better. They had fixed their hair and gloves and headed to the main hall. When the etiquette manager arrived he gave them a full two hour speech about how they should speak and act in front of the owners and around the house. He then gave the order to the guards to take every girl to their respective family member. Karin and May looked at each other one last time before going separate ways.

"Fuck these bastards" Karin thought "I could just beat the hell out of them if I wanted to… but it would fuck up the mission. .." she just had to wait until she met everybody in two more days. Suddenly the guard stopped in front of a door.

"This is the room of the heir of the island; you better watch what you do. His name is Yakato-sama. Now go in there." He said and waited for her to knock on the door. She did and when permission was given she quietly entered the room.


	7. Kurt Mountain

Thank you for reading so far! :)

"This is the room of the heir of the island; you better watch what you do. His name is Yakato-sama. Now go in there." He said and waited for her to knock on the door. She did and when permission was given she quietly entered the room.

Chapter 7

Karin looked at the desk and there was the heir seated. He looked up at her and she realized he was really young, "around 15 or so" she thought. He watched her intensely and then spoke.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Hatari Yakato." He then was quiet and looked at her for a few seconds as expecting an answer.

"My name is Mila, pleased to meet you, sir." She lied and bowed to him lightly.

"Well, I'm hoping we get along, none of us will like the outcome of the opposite. Now, I want to have a glass of water and then be left alone, it's late already."

She bowed and went out, asked where the kitchen was and got the glass of water, then brought it back to him.

"Here it is, sir." She left it on the desk. "Should I leave right now?" He simply nodded not looking at her and she did.

As soon as she was out of the room she started walking around the mansion. She wanted to register in her mind as much as she could. All around the house were girls and young woman; they were between 15 and 30 years old. She simply smiled warmly to them when meeting, but most would just show their empty smiles and eyes. She would just feel bad about them and keep on walking. She wanted to find May, she tried for some time but didn't find her. Instead she crossed paths one of the guards on the hallway. She thought he wouldn't talk to her but he did.

"Hey, you." He said and she turned around to watch him. "I see you're new here, pretty girl. Let me tell you there's no way you're getting outta here. It's a fucking fortress, so you better just accept your fate and consider yourself lucky." He said with an evil grin on his face, turned around and kept on walking.

Karin did as she was told. She got into her room, it was small and simply decorated. She first tried to make her dress a little less revealing, but in a way that would be hard to notice. She put on the pajamas she was given and laid down and tried to get to sleep. She thought about every girl on that mountain, she worried about them. But she worried the most about May and, therefore, decided that the next day she would definitely find her.

The next day Karin had to attend the heir with some things he needed, like bringing lunch, water, papers, and so on. It seemed to her like the family was planning a job or something, because they were very secretive about it. She had really god hearing and listened some things they had said. Around midday she was in the kitchen taking some empty plates when felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey!" she said turning around, she would always recognize her. She knew there were other people around so she had to talk as if they were normal people. "I've missed you so much! I was so scared!"

"Me too!" she answered putting up an act, Karin knew her well enough to read her eyes and know she wasn't. "I've been working for the wife of the leader. I thought she would be nice and everything, you know, since we're both women. I mean, she's no mean, but there's something evil about her." She answered, truthfully. "She doesn't look like she could harm anybody… but she would definitely ask someone to do the work for her, ahahahaha. Anyways, I'm continuously helping her with her beauty stuff. She also seems to like my name, she keeps on saying it; Aileen, Aileen. Hahaha" May looked and smiled at Karin, who now knew she was in no harm as long as she was nice to the woman.

"Sounds fun, doesn't it?!" she lied and sweatdropped. "I'm working with the heir; I guess it's her son. He's a little younger than you are, but I don't really know much about him. He's been having business reunions all day long… I think. Anyways, he's busy, so I just bring him stuff. I hope we get along, Mila doesn't want any trouble!" Karin pouted at the latter, and May understood that she was using that name. Also she knew that Karin would try to get close to them and get all the info she could about their business and about the place where they kept the crown.

Karin knew that things could become dangerous for her, but at least she knew May would probably be safe.

"I'll always remember how we used to visit this day of every month our dear friends Kel and Gary! Memories will keep us calm until we get used to this place, ne?" Karin simply nodded back at May, they would meet tonight at 3 am. At the bridge, she hadn't forgotten.

They just waved and went back to their labour. The day went off smoothly and soon it was night. Karin was lucky to have the heir go early to sleep, so she was able to sleep from 10pm to 2.45 am. She woke up with the alarm clock and got dressed. She quietly got out of her room and the builing, heading towards the bridge. When she got there May was sitting by a bush so she would not be easily seen.

"May" Karin greeted and smiled.

"Hey! Right on time." She greeted back. They sat together and small talked waiting for the guys. 10 minutes later they appeared.

"Hey, sorry for the delay!" said Gon

"We were starting to think something had happened to you" Karin complained.

"Sorry, we have a room with many other workers." Killua answered plainly.

Karin just sighed and they started planning what they would do. They agreed that Karin was the one with the most access to info, so she was had the most important part to do. Killua said he wanted to get the crown as soon as possible, so they could get out of there. Then May spoke up.

"I can't just go and leave all these people behind! I've gotten to know them, I don't want them enslaved by these bandits!" She said firmly.

"Yeah" Gon nodded to that. "Over the past few days we also have met a lot of nice people… we could help them at the same time as we complete the mission!"

Everybody agreed and decided to find out the most they could, and to meet every two nights at same hour and place. They also agreed on practicing nen every morning before their "duties" and with that the left back to their rooms.


	8. Clues

"Everybody agreed and decided to find out the most they could, and to meet every two nights at same hour and place. They also agreed on practicing nen every morning before their "duties" and with that they left back to their rooms."

Chapter 8

Karin woke up a few days later and served the heir as she was supposed to, but saw him only a few times to bring him stuff or take it away, he had been studying some books for many days now. She decided she would wait for the right time and take the info she needed; there was no need to hurry and put herself in danger. Besides, her mind had been filled with thought about a certain white-haired young man; she just didn't know how to act around him anymore! So she wandered around the rest of the day and met many other workers, mostly girls around her age or a little older. She found they were nice people, and still held great dreams for their future, even though they'd been stuck there for much longer. Strangely, they thought she was lucky for serving the heir.

"You should know you are the safest of us, serving the masters is much easier than serving the bandits that work for them." a girl almost whispered.

"It hasn't been like this for long, anyways." Another girl added "The masters older daughter died just about a three months ago. She was truly an angel; she would always step in for us and keep us save. Things have been getting complicated these last weeks since the bandits have come back."

"The master really loved his daughter! I have even heard that he found a magic item of sorts to bring her back to life! Imagine!"

"What? Really?" Karin was really nosy about this "An item? Magic? Wow! I have always liked this kind of stuff!"

"Yeah, even though nobody has ever seen it!" the first one whispered. "They say it's been here for a couple monts already, but they're still trying to find out how to use it… actually, they say young master Hatari is trying to understand how to use it or something. You know, his father is always away plotting something."

"But Aileen, really, this is only what we've heard behind walls." Another girl added "But we really wish they find a way to use it and bring back our savior!"

Then the conversation turned to trivial stuff for some time and not long after that their break was over. Karin returned back to her duties in apparent calm, but inside her head was turning with possibilities; completing the mission was mostly in her hands. She had studied enough about weird items to know the crown was thought to have magic powers, and she had also studied items that actually HAD them. So, the crown being there for this girl to be revived could be true. But was she going to take away these girls last hope?

Night came soon enough and it was already time to meet May, Gon and Killua. While going to the meeting spot, she decided she would tell no one about this until she found out for sure that this item was what they were searching for. What if it wasn't? What if it could really bring this girl back to life? She had to make sure.

When they arrived they started talking about what they had found out. Everybody had heard about what their business was, which places they were going to rob, who they were going to blackmail, and so on. Nobody had heard anything about the crown or anything that could have something to do with it. They talked for a bit longer about what kind of work they were doing to make sure nobody was in danger, and then stood up to leave: May stood up and walked away with Gon. Karin thought it looked like a date and smiled, she thought Gon was a nice guy and he deserved a sweet girl like May.

She was going to leave but a voice stopped her "Karin" she turned around and looked at Killua. His eyes were piercing trough her. He looked awfully serious and kind of disappointed. "There's something you're not telling us."

She had forgotten how easily he could read her. All along their journey he would always know what she wanted to say, what she felt and thought. It was almost to the point where he completed her sentences. Now that she thought about it, it was actually kind of weird what he hadn't known about her feelings for him. It had only been some months, but he had really gotten to know her. Suddenly she remembered he was expecting an answer from her. She looked at him in the eye, and suddenly felt nervous. She hadn't been alone with him since she had told him she "liked" him (more like falling in love actually); and she felt stupid. She had been around him for such a long period, day and night, but NOW she had to feel nervous. Now that he had asked her if she was hiding something; he would feel her anxiety and distrust her. She didn't know how he could react; she had never seen him angry, she had just seen him fight. And he was a strong hunter; much stronger than she was. And suddenly she forgot she was talking to the Killua she knew; fear filled her and she could only think that he was a skilled killer and she was alone with him. All this time she had been looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze.

She heard him step closer and her heart jumped; his hand moved closer to her, and she was frozen in fear. She knew she was strong, but she could NOT outmatch him in strength, speed or strategy. She closed her eyes expecting the worse… and he slowly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" he said, and his voice reminded her of who she was talking to. "You know I would NEVER hurt you." She looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of sadness, even though he was clearly trying to hide it. She suddenly felt ashamed, she had distrusted only because a baseless fear.

Killua had witnessed all of the emotions she had felt; he could see them in her eyes. It was clear as water to him; nervousness, confusion, fear. He was disappointed that she felt that way. Did she not trust him? He would never hurt her; he knew that, no matter what it was she hid, she meant no wrong. He was just disappointed that she didn't tell him if there was something going on, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but he definitely was NOT intending on hurting her.

"Killua" she said with her voice cracking. "I'm sorry… I suddenly forgot it was you I was talking to. I was just nervous being around you…you know why… I just thought that you could notice and take it the wrong way and suddenly I was afraid… I'm sorry." She said and hugged him. She was not looking at him and had her eyes closed, but she knew; in her mind she could clearly see that genuine and small smile on his face.

"It's ok" he said letting go "I would be able to tell if you were doing something to betray us or something… not that I think you would anyways." He said sitting down and Karin sat down beside him. His voice was gentle but serious "But that doesn't mean that you're getting away with this. I know there's something going on."

Karin decided she had no choice and told him what she had heard from the girls in the main house.

"And you didn't want us to go around ruining this girls chance." Killua added. Karin just looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything we don't decide. And I understand if you don't want Gon and May to know; they're good people but just too impulsive and could do something reckless."

"Thank you for understanding, Killua." Karin smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything before."

"I don't take it personal; you just worry too much about others. You may not look like it, but you are kind hearted."

"Thank- what? What was that? May not look like it?" Karin pouted and made a funny face. Killua just lightly laughed at her. "I don't see where the fun is. Anybody can tell from MILES apart that I'm of the best kind!" she joked. They both had content looks on their faces and talked for a long time. Karin felt relieved; somehow, talking to him after that confession was not anywhere near making her anxious, nervous, or excited. She just felt some kind of emotional peace; these past few days she had not felt at ease with anybody, and their meetings had just been about the mission.

"I'm happy" Karin smiled looking back at Killua. "At some point I thought we would not be able to talk like this anymore."

Killua just looked back at her, she didn't know it, but he felt just as relieved as her; talking to her always did him some strange kind of good. Suddenly, somehow, it seemed to him as if they were sitting too close… but too far at the same time. And that was what he did not understand. He knew he cared for her; he also cared for Gon and May. But he did not feel this kind of magnetism towards them, he just cared. But with Karin it was different; somehow it was a complex feeling. Not only did he care; he knew her in a completely different way, he knew her as if they were feeling complementary emotions. And he felt pulled to her in weird ways; he now felt she was too close… he was too aware of her. But she was too far away; he was longing to take her in his arms and feel her essence. He wanted to smell her particular aroma, and feel her skin against his, and fell her breath all over him. What did this mean? I was as if he was suppressing the need to fuse with her or something.

And then it hit him. How stupid had he been? The conscious part of his mind that held him back understood what he felt and, before he had time to say or think anything else, his body moved closer to hers. His eyes were just a few inches apart from hers and his hand was caressing her face. Her cheeks, her neck, around her eyes, her lips… And he was suddenly kissing her where his hands had been. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt he was going to lose his mind. He kissed her gently but passionately; he wanted to show her what he could not yet bring himself to say. He started kissing her neck and her hands caressed his back softly making him feel goose bumps all over his body. He caressed the back of her head and she softly bit and licked his ear. His hands touched her sides under her shirt and drew circles in her stomach. Her breath got thicker around his ear and neck, where she kept her face as if trying to find a comfortable place to rest her head. He slowly lifted her shirt and took it off while kissing her all over her torso and back to her lips. His hands went to unclip her bra at the back and he felt her gasp. Her eyes looked directly into his and somehow her eyes were not pleading, but demanding him to touch her. And he complied; he kissed her and his hands started touching her breasts. First circling around her nipple and then touching it gently and lightly pinching it. She roughly inhaled and exhaled, and sometimes even moaned into his kisses. He had never imagined anything could make him feel this aroused and pleased at the same time. He removed his hands and started kissing down her chest, but she suddenly pushed him away and sat up. Her face was flushed and he thought she looked beautiful… but the look in her eyes made him stop every attempt of anything. She was… sad? She started getting dressed and Killua could not find anything to say. What had gone wrong? He had seen it in her eyes; she had wanted it. And he hadn't forced her into anything. Why did she feel that way? Before he could say anything she had stood up and left. He sat there for a while trying to figure out all of it… and finally gave up and went back to his room.


End file.
